Extensive and highly varied information has been collected from 52 wards comprising 24 treatment units of a large Pennsylvania State mental hospital. The data collection includes demographic, treatment environment, treatment process, and treatment outcome variables. A comprehensive computerized patient information system provides much of the data for this research. In addition a number of special instruments were utilized, eg. Ward Atmosphere Scales, a Ward Perception Scale, a Ward Facilities Questionnaire, structured staff interviews, a job morale scale, and a complex Behavior Map Inquiry which recorded the frequency and character of patient-staff interactions and the type and extent of physical space made available to patient residents. Wherever possible staff and patient attitudes were solicited utilizing the same instruments. 528 staff members and three patient populations were studied: 1) a universe with an N of 1895 2) a random sample of 995 selected from the 1895 Ss of the universe and 3) a special subset of 659 patients on whom the most intensive information retrieval was conducted. Data collection and computer file construction have been largely completed and the data reduction process has begun, generally employing principal component analyses. Further data reduction especially as it relates to treatment outcomes is planned for the final year. This research has also included the evolution of a self-regulatory information feedback system which aims at the continuous refinement of treatment strategies. Monitoring of staff treatment services has proven to be an invaluable practical support in the administration of clinical services and has led to an amplified audit of delivery of services and contacts. Another important segment of the research stemming from the practical utilization of computerized treatment audit is directed toward an evaluation of the effectiveness of varied content and stylistic output reports to staff re: patient status and progress. The acceptance by treatment staff of an on-going program evaluation function as measured by promptness and thoroughness in providing information input appears to be directly related to effective communication via computer output.